


I Don't Need You (I need you.)

by MissToastie



Category: Killing Eve
Genre: Bitch I finally completed a fanfic, F/F, a little bit of angst a little bit smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissToastie/pseuds/MissToastie
Summary: “I don’t…need you.” Villanelle repeated; her voice soft.It had been 284 days since Villanelle had left Eve to bleed out in the middle of the ruins.





	I Don't Need You (I need you.)

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished a Killing Eve fanfic and now Mek can stop bullying me.
> 
> To my yee haw + and hoes group chat, who put up with my bullshit and make me laugh on the daily, you fuckers. 
> 
> \+ thanks to Michelle for believing in me ;)

“I don’t need you.” 

Eve stood staring at the wounded woman in her doorway, slouching against the stairway.

“I don’t…need you.” Villanelle repeated; her voice soft. 

It had been 284 days since Villanelle had left Eve to bleed out in the middle of the ruins. Eve had spent 6 days in some hospital in Rome until she was stable enough to be flown back to London where she spent a further 18 days in a hospital so close to her home that it was more painful that not one single person visited her, than the pain her wound caused her. 3 weeks were spent packing her old life into boxes, leaving whatever the fuck she could get away with leaving for Niko to do as he pleased; and now It had been 5 months since she had last heard from him. So much had changed in the passing days…Eve’s hair grew longer, her heart colder, her thoughts darker. She barely ate, she barely left her new apartment. She invested in a treadmill, she learnt to cook some basic recipes, she didn’t fucking eating spaghetti anymore and she sure as shit didn’t care for Shepherds Pie. 

And yet some things didn’t change. Eve still obsessed. She obsessed over a new TV series, she obsessed over the way she arranged her bookshelf, she obsessed over Oksana Astankova. Villanelle. New obsessions peaked with her. Why did she choose her new name? Why did she hate speaking in Russian? Where was her family? Why she was the way she was? Who was her first kill? Where was she? Did she fucking go to Alaska? Could SHE eat spaghetti? 

“It’s too early for this.” Eve deadpanned and sighed. 

“…That’s what you’re going with?” Villanelle turned her head and studied Eve.

“Do you need to go to the hospital?” 

“It’s just a little cut.” Villanelle smirked, wiping the blood that had began dripping down her cheek again. “Some broken ribs” 

Eve rolled her eyes before turning and walking back inside her apartment, leaving the door open for Villanelle to enter. 

“Your home is terrible, Eve.” Villanelle looked around the apartment; not that there was much to look at. To her left was a small two seater vintage mustard coloured lounge sat opposite a flatscreen TV. A large lamp, a treadmill, and a house plant that Villanelle questioned was real, wondering if Eve could actually keep it alive, and a large book shelf. To her right a circle table with one chair in the kitchen area, a fridge with nothing on it, and a toaster. No clutter like her old house, no possessions, no photos, nothing personal. “There is not enough colour in your home.”

Walking into the room where Villanelle stood, Eve placed a small first aid kit on the table, along with a mirror and a face wash. “You look like you’ve had to do your own stitches before.” She stated before walking over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of beer for herself before sitting on her lounge and turning the TV on.

“You’re being very rude, Eve. It is polite to offer your guest a drink.” Villanelle frowned as she helped herself to a cold beverage from the fridge. 

“Are you not capable of getting yourself a drink, Villanelle? You’ve made yourself at home in my house many a time, shouldn’t be any different because I’m here.” 

Sighing, Villanelle sat down at the table and began to clean her head wound with an alcohol swab, not wincing once, barely thinking about what she was doing, her thoughts too focussed on the woman who stared at her television set. She looked over at Eve, studying her for a moment. She looked…different. Broken. Confused. Switched off from the world; which was so unlike Eve. She’d lost a little bit of weight, her clothing slightly hung on her thin frame, but god her hair…her hair still looked amazing. 

“Why are you being like this?” Villanelle asked once she finished stitching four stitches into her forehead. 

“Why are you acting like you didn’t shoot me and leave me to die?”

“You broke my heart, Eve. You needed to know how that felt.” Walking over, Villanelle sat on the lounge next to Eve. “I told you that I love you…”

“Do you even know what love is, Vill?” Eve spat at the Russian woman beside her. “Love isn’t about possession and obsession. It isn’t about owning someone. Continuously telling me that I’m yours? That’s not love. That’s not fucking love.”

“And you know about love? Because you were with your moustache man for many years? You stayed with him out of convenience and because you were scared. He treated you fine, he put up with your bullshit, but it wasn’t enough for you.”

“That’s different. You don’t know shit about my marriage with Niko.” Eve glared. “The marriage that you ruined.”

“Will you ever be capable of taking responsibility for your actions? Or will you blame other people always?” 

“Give me one single fucking reason why I shouldn’t call Carolyn and turn you in.”

“I’ve been watching you for a while now, Eve. I know you’re not in contact with anybody at MI6, not even your friend Jess.” She paused. “Who’s baby is very ugly by the way.”

“Why did you come here?” 

“Because I miss you.” Villanelle looked away.

“I don’t need you.” Eve repeated what Villanelle started their first conversation in 284 days with. 

“Do you believe in soul mates?” Villanelle sat back against the lounge, she stretched her long legs out, and refused to make eye contact with the beautiful Asian to her right. “I told Konstantin that you are my soul mate and he laughed at me. But he doesn’t get it. And I don’t think you do either.”

“I don’t know what I believe in anymore.” Eve mumbled. 

And it was true. God that was painfully true. For so many years Eve had such strong beliefs. Sure, she wasn’t religious, but she kept true to her morals. Remained faithful to her husband, was an honest person - probably too honest for her own good, she was loyal. Eve could say this all changed the moment she discovered Villanelle, before even knowing her name, just simply tracking her kills. But she’d be lying. And she fucking hated that. She hated that it didn’t really start with Villanelle. Sure, the gorgeous blonde added to the downward spiral of her life, but the entire mess that her life now was was on her. 

“You believe in evidence.” Villanelle spoke quietly. “You believe in following your instincts even if everybody around you is questioning them because deep down you know yourself, Eve. You believe your life was meant to be a certain way, to marry a man, settle down, have children, have a career. Until you got your career and that fire inside you ignited an entire forest.” She paused and looked at Eve who stared at the TV with tears in her eyes. “And suddenly you weren’t what you pictured. You weren’t the happy in love wife at home who also had a good job and a happy family, you were the wife who loved her career more than her husband. Your life didn’t turn out how it was pictured or how it was put in your mind as a young child and now you won’t let yourself be happy because you have developed feelings for somebody you told yourself you’d never develop feelings for and now you lie to yourself, Eve.” Villanelle leaned to her right. “I see past it Eve. I see you for who you really are…and it scares you.”

Breathing heavy, Eve stood up and watched as Villanelle soon stood in front her.

“You don’t need me…”Villanelle began. “But you want me”

Eve reached forward, grabbed a handful of Villanelle’s blood stained beige shirt and pulled the taller woman into her. She moaned as her lips came into contact with Villanelle’s lips for the first time. 

She fucking hated that she was right. Eve Polastri wanted Villanelle more than she had wanted anything in her entire life.

More than she wanted to excel at her job.

More than all the success she ever dreamed of.

She wanted Villanelle in every way she possibly could have. No matter how toxic that could be. She wanted her entirely and all at once. 

Villanelle smiled as Eve’s tongue demanded entrance into her mouth as she was pushed backward onto the lounge with Eve moving forward and straddling her lap. Her long fingers massaged Eve’s ass and pulled her against her, helping Eve grind into her crotch. She groaned as Eve’s hand boldly massaged her left breast. 

“Take it off.” Eve near growled as she tore her mouth from Villanelle and began to lift the shirt off, she paused as she noticed the darkening of the right rib cage. “Jesus,” she whispered. “God, do you want to stop?”

“How can somebody so beautiful ask such a stupid question?” Villanelle deadpanned and removed her bra.

“You’re a jerk.” Eve rolled her eyes before leaning forward and capturing a nipple in her mouth. 

Villanelle arched her back, momentarily grimacing as pain shot from her ribcage into her lungs, but the pleasure she was feeling overtook the pain and she ran her nails down Eve’s jean cladded legs; wishing she could be marking Eve’s skin with her nails. She moaned as Eve sucked her nipple deep into her mouth before letting it slide back out between her lips, releasing the pert rosy bud with a pop. She breathy cool air before taking the nipple back into mouth, sucking it hard before biting it gently. Enjoying the whimpering coming from the woman below her. 

“You’re more confident than I thought you’d be.” Villanelle breathed out.

“I’ve thought about this too many times not to be.” Eve proudly announced as she smiled ever so smugly while removing the grey sweatshirt, pulling it over her head she revealed she was wearing no bra, and flung the clothing item behind her. 

“So you masturbate about me as well?” 

Reaching out, Eve yanked Villanelle’s hands away from her ass and placed them on her breasts and moaned loudly as strong hands caressed her tits. 

“No more talking Villanelle…Oh god.” 

Leaning forward, Villanelle licked in between the valley of two ample breasts, she nipped at the skin with her lips before taking Eve’s right nipple into her mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue around the erect bud, listening as Eve’s moans got louder and more drawn out - her hips ground faster. 

Kissing her way from the breast to Eve’s neck, she sucked at the pulse point before dragging her tongue to Eve’s ear. 

“How wet are you for me, Eve?” Villanelle whispered into Eve’s ear and let out a breathy chuckle.

“Fuck.” Eve breathed out. 

“I want to feel your wetness, I want to watch your come apart before me as you ride my fingers.” The blonde bit down on Eve’s earlobe. 

“Stop fucking talking, jesus.” Eve grabbed Villanelle’s right hand and roughly shoved it down her black pants and inside her underwear. 

“Oh god…” Villanelle bit down on Eve’s collarbone as she felt her wetness for the first time. She ran her index finger down Eve’s slit and moaned as Eve had positioned herself to take the finger deep inside of her. She helped Eve pull her pants down with her one free hand before taking that hand and placing it on the small of Eve’s back; supporting the woman who began to ride two of Villanelle’s fingers.  
“Fuck!” Eve moaned loudly as she sped her movement to match the increasing rhythm Villanelle had set. She was so fucking wet, insanely wet. She had never been this god damn wet in her life. 

Villanelle watched with hooded eyes at the sight in front of her; Eve Polastri was finally letting go. She was wild and free and so fucking beautiful. Her tits bounced in front of her, her mouth was slightly open, her breathing fast, her amazing hair even bounced along with her tits. What a god damn sight. 

“Yes baby!” Villanelle encouraged Eve. She moved her thumb in tight circles around the protruding clit as Eve gracefully accepted a third finger to enter her wet pussy. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck!” Eve mewled as Villanelle’s fingers beckoned forward, tapping against her G-Spot. “Oh fuck, I’m gonna come.” She arched her back and her mouth fell completely open, her breathing hitched as she came hard. 

“Wow.” Villanelle breathed out as Eve fell against her. The movement of her hand stopped, her fingers still inside Eve, feeling the older woman’s pussy clench around her three fingers. 

“I do need you.” Eve whispered against Villanelle. 

She hated that she needed Villanelle. Because she’d never needed anyone in her whole life. Her parents never supported her career choice, but she didn’t need them. She never made true friends, but she didn’t need them. She couldn’t make her marriage last, but she didn’t need Niko. But Villanelle? Villanelle she needed. She needed her because she made her feel wide awake for once in her miserable life. She made her feel adventurous, she made her feel like there was more to her, more to life, more to absolutely everything there could ever be in this world

Eve needed Villanelle. And she fucking hated that.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot, but I'm trying to get somewhere with other one shots.
> 
> Please leave a review. Constructive criticism is welcome. 
> 
> Twitter: @MissToastie  
(multi fandom, mainly Charlotte Flair/WWE and Jodie Comer + Killing Eve)  
Tumblr: Villanellesflair  
(I sometimes post, I sometimes don't.)


End file.
